


Weaving Figure Eights and Circles Around Your Head

by ken_ichijouji (dommific)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Conventions, Cosplay, Inappropriate Flirting, M/M, Partying, Sliding Into DMs, Social Media, The Awkward Mating Habits of Victor Nikiforov, The Weekly Katsuki Family Catan Night, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji
Summary: Yuuri is thirteen when Mari takes him to Otakon for the first time with his friends. He sees a lot of things, meets some manga creators, buys new swag---But what really moves him is a cosplayer dressed as Alucard from Symphony of the Night who wins Best in Show.The Yuri!!! On Ice Cosplay AU.





	1. Alucard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViktorBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktorBunny/gifts), [CeiphiedKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeiphiedKnight/gifts).



> In my past life, the dark days--- *inhales a cigarette*---I was a..."famous" (LOL) cosplayer on the East Coast. I did a skit in 2001 of the X/1999 manga by CLAMP that...resulted in all my friends holding grudges against our group for the "interpretive dance skits that were like an epidemic" for the next forever.
> 
> Look, I'm not sure how that happened, but it did. I am both sorry and not, because I got a big award of four months of work for that shit. *Victor's Chanel sunglasses* _Deal with it._
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> So this is like...my former life colliding with my current one. It's arguable that so far Yuuri is a "true" cosplayer as I have yet to force him to stay up three days in a row to finish before the con. (Trust that is a common thing, my friends. Like how I was high off floral spray fumes perfecting a Spike Spiegel wig the night before I flew from Savannah to BWI for Katsucon 2002. I was called Broccoli Head by my roommates. We tried to make our own boba at 3:00 AM and got...sludge mixed with Strawberry Quick. It was...an interesting evening.)
> 
>  
> 
> Good god my wayward youth.
> 
> Anyways. Here. Because we all know I need eight more WIPS and AUs.
> 
> Gifiting this to my gals who has been through these trenches as long as me, Bunny and Cristi.

When Yuuri was thirteen, his mom let him go to Otakon for the first time with Yuuko and Takeshi. Mari got roped into being their chaperone, though she didn’t mind once she saw all the visual-kei merch in the dealer’s room. Yuuri saved up his allowance for months, and he got the best Nia from Gurren Lagann figure he’d ever seen! They weren’t old enough to browse the doujinshi, but they looked in awe at all the art in the AA and Yuuri hesitantly met his favorite mangaka, eyes wide as she autographed his art books.

Before they had to absolutely go home, they decided to watch the cosplay contest. Yuuri was curious, because he’d seen cosplayers all day in the halls—people in giant robot costumes made of thermoplastics using stilts, girls in eleaborately sewn couture creations with beadwork and gems, more casual groups in matching school uniforms…it all seemed like such hard work! He would shyly ask for photos with his faves, and they were all very kind!

The contest was exciting though—actual performances and skits! Props! Maybe easily made and collaspable sets! Plus elegtantly constucted costumes—it all seemed so amazing.

The lights dimmed in the convention center, and a man dressed like Duo Maxwell introduced himself as the night’s emcee. There were 28 skits in total, he said, and they would begin with the child entries. Cute little girls dressed like Hikaru from Angelic Layer, a boy on a fluffy cloud skateboard as young Gogku from Dragon Ball—Yuuri never had any idea kids could cosplay! It was cute and interesting!

The novices came after, and for some reason the audience would randomly chant the word “chair” over and over. He didn’t get it, neither did Yuu-chan or Takeshi, but they all joined in with bright smiles, including Mari. The skits were all over the place throughout the event, some good, some almost poisonous, some just outright weird.

But then…the last one happened.

There were so many pieces and people, all of them in these beautiful costumes from Symphony of the Night, and the main boy was Alucard. He had this long, perfect silver hair as he whirled around the stage in elaborate choreography with his compatriots, fighting to a beautiful piece of instrumental music. 

Yuuri could only watch in utter wonder. This was cosplay? This was possible? People could make such a beautiful intersection of art, drama, dance, and fashion as a hobby and for fun? 

Judging from the awed silence, the audience agreed. When the skit ended, the cast took their bows to a standing ovation. 

It was then intermission while the judges deliberated, and after they showed the music video winners (a brillaint one of a show Yuuri knew in passing called Princess Tutu to Swedish music made him immediately decide to marathon it at home somehow) the Hall Contest Judges came onto the stage to announce their winners and give their own prizes. 

One judge, a professional costumer for theater and sci-fi productions, took the mic. “My special award, and also the winner today’s Best Masters Category, is for Victor Nikiforov in his Yue from Card Captor Sakura!”

A man comes on stage with a bright smile—it’s the Alucard! Yes, Yuuri thinks, he’d be so beautiful as Yue, and they do show a still shot of him from earlier—he did the wings, he looked so angelic and beautiful—

Yuuri wishes he could have been his Kinomoto Toya. 

The Masquerade judges return and they announce the winners, but bit by bit nothing gets said about the Castlevania sketch. Yuuri moves to the actual edge of the chair, his palms sweating like he’s in the skit, like he spent months working and rehearsing—

“And Best in Show goes to—Castlevania: Symphony of the Night!” the emcee shouts as the whole audience screams. Victor and his castmates come out and accept a huge crystal trophy and a box of prizes. Flashbulbs go off like lighting as they pose for group photos onstage. 

Yuuri blinks and swallows. I want to do this, he decides. I want to be up there—I want to compete on the same stage as Victor! I want to win and get his respect!

He’s being woken up for chores the next morning when he asks his mom if she still has her old sewing machine, and if he can get lessons from the local fabric store.


	2. Kurogane and Fai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri meets Phichit and they enter their first contest.
> 
> (Guess who judges the contest?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, Kurogane and Fai. Ye olden m/m pairing.
> 
> I have entered and judged this very type of contest! 
> 
> Edited from Tumblr because I always meant for Chris to be Hagi, not Saya from Blood+. 
> 
> I am told you can pinpoint the EXACT moment Victor's heart breaks here.

Yuuri attends Otakon every year after that in handmade costumes that he never enters. Not even for hall contest judging. He notes times and dates for group photoshoots for the popular series and blends into them, not ever trying to stick out.

He learns more and more, taking sewing courses as electives in high school to get better and improve. They let him bring his cosplays for his projects, his teacher always so intrigued by the reference photos.

In an art class, he meets a boy named Phichit. Phichit is, like, insane at sculpting, casting, and even welding. He’s also super into anime and manga, and he begins attending Otakon with Yuuri when they get old enough to drive themselves. They spend their weekends together crafting---Phichit makes the props, Yuuri sews the outfits. 

It’s a great partnership, and they start getting noticed by the community.

When they turn 17, they enter the hall contest for the first time as Kurogane and Fai D. Flowright from TRC. It’s an image CLAMP made for Chapter 204---they’re in outfits based on historical samurai gear. Phichit cafted the bow, sword, and armor, while Yuuri sewed and styled the wigs. 

“Stop panicking,” Phichit says with a poke as they wait their turn.

“I’m fine,” Yuuri fires back.

They’re close enought to see the judges---and... _oh god_. One of them is Chris Giacometti, who is mostly a photographer now. One is Mila Babicheva, who was on their WCS team the year before with Sara Crispino. They won the Brother prize, which they said was pleasing. 

The third is Yuuri’s idol, his raison d’etre for this hobby, why he can sew and style fake hair like it’s his job.

Victor cut his hair last year to the chagrin of the community, saying he wanted to branch out away from the light haired pretty boys with long locks after he did the Yoshitaka Amano version of Vampire Hunter D. Here he sits dressed as Nagisa Kaworu in his full plugsuit. 

Yuuri isn’t fond of Shinji, but he’s never wished to cosplay him more.

Phichit digs his knuckles into Yuuri’s back, forcing him to the table.

Chris raises an eyebrow---he’s in a comfortable outfit, undoubtedly changing for the masquerade, and he has glasses on. Mila is Fujiko Mine. “So,” she begins, “KuroFai. Can we see your references?”

Phichit hands her a binder. It’s not just references---it’s progress shots of all the construction with them visibly in frame so there’s no doubt about the construction. The judges make various impressed murmurs. 

“May I see your seams?” Victor asks with a smile. He has red contacts in, and they aren't bad, but Yuuri’s seen him in pictures out of cosplay with his natural eye color. It’s a lot prettier, like the ocean.

Yuuri holds out the long sleeve, turning it inside out. Victor runs his fingers over it with a serious look in his eyes. He turns back to Yuuri and he stares a little too long before smiling. “Your work is lovely...almost completely perfect. Are you at FIDM or FIT? Oh wait---you must go to SCAD of course! Or perhaps even Parsons!”

“Uh,” Yuuri begins. “I’m a high school senior. I just take a lot of home ec.”

Victor’s eyes widen. “High school?” 

Mila and Chris look at them with greater interest. 

Phichit takes over with a bright grin and the V sign. “Yup! We graduate right before next year’s con! We spent all year on these, though, because we figured better to do it well than to rush! Plus sourcing the fabrics was a pain, ask Yuuri!”

“Um, well,” Yuuri coughs. “Mood sells online. So it’s not...not terrible? And we went to Rockville to G Street...they had good choices, too.”

“G Street is where I go,” Victor says with a grin. “Love them. On a first name basis with the entire staff. Take classes sometimes...it's curious I’ve never come across you!” He bites his bottom lip while looking at Yuuri, then he recalls Phichit is his partner. “Either of you.”

Chris snorts and gives Victor the sideye over Mila. Mila shakes her head, then turns back to her job. “May I?” she asks. Phichit hands her the bow. “Hm, surprisingly unburdensome,” she begins as she touches it. “No visible lines or seams, flawless paint...you spent hours sanding this, didn’t you?”

“I marathoned Champloo,” Phichit admits with a shrug. “Twice.”

Chris laughs, heartily and happily. “Yeah, you know, when I made my Kefka, I went through a few seasons of Yu Yu Hakusho.”

Phichit laughs. “Then you get me!”

Mila laughs too, but Victor’s eyes haven’t strayed from Yuuri. Yuuri notices, and gives him a quizzical look that may be slightly bitchy since he flies blind in costume. “Do you have a social media account or webpage?” Victor asks. 

“Uh---no,” Yuuri manages. “This is the first one I’m proud of, honestly.”

“You should, I’d like to see more of your work,” Victor says as he checks the entry form. He scans it and sees their names with their characters. “Katsuki Yuuri,” he reads.

Phichit is giving him a Look but Yuuri flushes and nods. “Um, yes. That’s me. We’ll set up a site...soon. Um...”

A volunteer taps Victor and points at the ten or so entrants behind them. “Oh! Yes!” Victor grins. “Well, thank you both.”

“Thank you,” Mila and Chris chime in unison.

“Thank YOU,” Phichit replies as he bodily steers Yuuri away. He gives Yuuri a judgmental raised eyebrow that Yuuri pretends he doesn’t see.

They walk to the Starbucks on the third floor of the convention center and wait in the hellish line for cold drinks. They’ve barely paid and had their first sips when an excitable boy with a DSLR screams and runs to them. The boy has blonde and red dyed hair and he insists on doing a photoshoot right that second on the garden and fountain atrium of the BCC. 

It takes like...elventy hours, and other photographers take their pictures, too, in various fighting stances. (A few ask for more pandering shots, but since Phichit and Yuuri saw the search results for Kuro and Fai, they anticipated this. Somewhat awkward since they're just buds but not a shock.)

When the light fades, they head to the Pratt Street Pavilion and eat a nice (they’re kids, so it's relative) dinner at the Cheesecake Factory. Yuuri almost drowns in cucumber lemonade and Phichit insists on them sharing their cheesecakes. 

They manage to get back in time for the Masquerade and they get decent seats. A lot of the skits are okay, some are outright awful, but there’s no clear perfection like when Victor competed. Yuuri reminds himself of his goal---Best in Show at Otakon, just like Victor. 

He’s not there yet, but he will be.

Halftime happens, and the music video winners are shown. Then it’s time for the Hall Contest winners. Yuuri’s palms and forehead drip sweat. Phichit holds his hand, no less nervous than Yuuri but better at pretending otherwise.

Kids then Novices, which is their category, and nothing. Journeymen, Master. Best of Friday, Best of Saturday. Nothing. Yuuri and Phichit exchange sad looks, but they don’t complain. They’re smart---next time, they’ll do better.

Victor takes the mic. “Best of the Weekend was something special, especially for first time entrants! Everything was flawless from the sewing to the prop making...entry number #53, Kurogane and Fai from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles!”

Yuuri freezes like a statue as Phichit jumps up with a loud shout. He tries to drag Yuuri to the stage, but Yuuri can’t budge. “Dude,” Phichit says with disbelief all over his face.

“Oh!” Yuuri realizes. He stumbles, and they walk up the stage stairs. Flashbulbs blind both of them as they’re given room to pose for photographs. Occasionaly they change position, and it ultimately lasts a solid ten minutes. Phichit accepts the trophy and prizes with a bright grin, shaking the hand of each judge. 

Yuuri almost forgets himself, and follows suit. “Good job,” Mila says with a grin, now dressed as Hyakurin from Blade of the Immortal.

“Well done!” adds Chris with a big pat on his shoulder. Chris is Hagi, Saya's Chevalier, from Blood+. It’s a good look.

Victor is Sebastian from Black Butler, and Yuuri swallows. Victor’s eyes light up, and instead of a handshake, he pulls Yuuri into a hug. “I want to see what you do next,” he whispers. 

Yuuri’s cheeks turn red, and he clears his throat. “Okay.”

Victor’s smile fills the room, and it’s all Yuuri sees, even on the drive home as Phichit talks a mile a minute about how next time they’ll go even bigger.


	3. Fuuma and Kamui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And lo, Victor said "what characters can I ask to cosplay with that beautiful, perfect-seam making boy" and the heavens opened to sing the word "gayyyyyyy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invented the outfits in Victor's reference photo, but it's an amalgamation of a bunch of different artbook illos by CLAMP of the Dragons of Heaven and Earth. Yes, it's got the swords. Yes, Kamui has bat wings and Fuuma has angel ones. What do you take me for? Also his email address formatting may not be 100% accurate, I could only find faculty emails for GWU/the Corcoran.
> 
> See if you can guess whose Bankai Phichit wants to do.
> 
> The Katsuki Family Weekly Catan Night is a ritualistic bloodbath. I don't know what else to say.
> 
> GOD FORBID Victor meet Yuuri in ACTUAL DC CHINATOWN for dinner like normal people. Chill, Victor, damn.

It’s maybe two weeks after Otakon when Yuuri checks his email. He has stuff from his school about prepping for the incoming school year and a message from his class President about a seniors only gathering at the Party Bridge near campus.

He also sees one that's out of the ordinary: _subject: HI! <3 from sender vmnikforov@gwu.edu_.

Yuuri immediately slams his laptop closed.

He covers his mouth with his hands and squeaks. His best buddy (the one who is not human) comes bounding off his bed to his desk with concern. Vicchan, his reddish brown toy poodle (yes, named after guess who) is Yuuri’s favorite thing in the world. 

He gets his phone, opens the mail app. Right there in the inbox, marked unread. _HI! <3, sender vmnikiforov@gwu.edu_.

Yelping, Yuuri closes his eyes and opens the email like it’s a bomb.

_Hi, Yuuri! This is Victor, from Otakon? I saw your email on your entry form---hope you don’t mind! Anyways, I have a project in mind for Katsucon in February, and I thought you might be interested in partnering up with me! I know you usually work with your friend, but this is a special idea I’ve had for forever and I feel like after seeing your work up close, you’re the perfect fit!_

_If you’re able, I’d like to get together soon to begin discussion---it’s going to be tricky to source some of the materials, especially the lace! Can we meet for dinner this weekend? Say, Saturday at six, The Source on Pennsylvania---it’ll be my treat!_

_Thanks, talk to you soon! <3_

_Victor_

Yuuri screams. He’s home alone---his mom is at her book club with her old friend, Minako, his dad is golfing at Lansdowne, and his sister is away for the week with her college friends---so he doesn’t need to come up with a lie about the reason for the screams.

He calls number three on his favorites, though.

“Hey, this is Phichit,” he answers on ring #2.

“Oh my God,” Yuuri cries. “Oh my God, he wants a costume, me, us, a pair---oh my God.”

“...What?” Phichit answers.

“VICTOR EFFING NIKIFOROV WANTS TO DO A PAIR COSPLAY WITH ME,” Yuuri shouts.

“Holy shit,” Phichit replies.

“Right?” Yuuri tries to slow his heart. “What do I say? I don’t...it’s not you, it’s a pairs thing, I don’t---”

“Okay, whoa, stop,” Phichit replies. “You are not contractually obligated to only cosplay with me and no one else. You can do a thing with him, I’m not offended as long as you don’t completely abandon our partnership. I’ll probably do that Bleach outfit you have no interest in---it’s fine! Do the thing!”

“You sure?” Yuuri says.

“Yeah, but I’ll need your help,” Phichit says. “I can sculpt the actual Bankai stuff myself, but sewing the uniform is a little above my pay grade.”

“No problem,” Yuuri says with a sheepish grin. “Okay. Um---I better email him back. Thanks, Phichit. You’re a peach.”

“Yup, sure am!” Phichit laughs. “Talk to you later---my mom needs help with the pool.”

“Can I come swim later?” Yuuri asks.

“Yup! Leo and Guang-Hong are coming, Seung Gil maybe too. I’ll text you a time. Later, skater.” Phichit hangs up.

Yuuri reopens his computer like it’ll bite his hand off. He eyes the email like it's venomous and aggressive.

Then, he types.

_Hi, Victor,_

_I’d love to meet with you! I’ll google the address and take the Metro. My cell is 571-585-1090 if you need to change plans or are running late._

_See you Saturday!_

_Yuuri_

It’s Thursday. He can...be cool for two days.

Actually, no he can’t, as is evidenced by his mother on Friday night during their weekly ritual of Catan begging him to try to stay still. He does not. Therefore his dad makes him forfeit his sheep. 

Catan is an equilizer in the Katsuki household.

Yuuri can’t sleep, his nerves buzzing too much even though he played white noise through the headphones in his iPhone until four am. It does nothing. Vicchan sleeps like everything was normal, the jerk. 

Yuuri gets up way too early, obsesses way too long over his clothing, finally deciding he is as good as he can get. He drives to the Silver Line and begins the trek to the District. He gets off at the correct stop, walks to the restauant, and immediately regrets all of his life choices up until that moment including being born. 

He is in a nice pair of jeans and a pressed, plain blue t-shirt. It’s a Wolfgang Puck dim sum restaurant. Oh no why, Victor will think he lacks culture.

“Yuuuuuri!” calls a happy, familiar voice. 

Yuuri starts and his eyes go wide. 

Victor stands before him in a linen dress shirt and a pair of salmon colored pants. His hair and skin are flawless. His eyes are beautiful. Yuuri’s heart stops and restarts. “Hi,” he manages. The shyness comes to the forefront. He wants---he isn’t sure, but...it’s something more than a hello.

He gets a hug. Victor grabs him like they’re old friends, and Yuuri hesitates but hugs him back. He pauses and takes a moment to inhale his scent---it’s not that shitty sandwalwood the douchebags at his school wear, it’s lighter...like lemon balm. 

Victor keeps a hand low on his waist as he steers him to request a table. They get a cute one for two like it’s a date. (Is it a date? Did Victor mean this as a date? Thirteen year old Yuuri will die of joy if it’s a date. It in no way can be a date.)

Victor smiles, looking like Yuuri just gave him a rainbow. “I’m glad you came,” he says.

Yuuri chokes on his water. “Uh, thanks? Um...me too.”

Victor grins. “I guess I should get down to business first. Unfortunately, it has to come before pleasure.” 

Yuuri pushes up his eyeglasses. He nods. 

Victor pulls up an image on his phone, passing it to Yuuri. Yuuri peers down at it---it’s an elaborate fanart of Fuuma and Kamui from X/1999. They have very detailed wings, there’s obvious hand beading and embroidery on their outfits, and they’re perfectly tailored. Fuuma is in white, Kamui black, and there are red ribbons cascading off both of them. “Red string of fate,” Yuuri says out loud. 

“You spotted that,” Victor replies with a grin.

“I’ll have to get help from Phichit on the wings, I’ve never done them on my own,” Yuuri continues. 

“I have, that I can handle,” Victor says. “It’s more how finely tailored the outfits are. My tailoring is always a bit weak, so I tend to do costumes that don’t have quite such an emphasis. I have access to embroidery machines on campus, so I can have you come up to work on those. It’ll be more expedient.”

“The beading I can do in class, the home ec department is out of stuff to teach me so they just let me bring in my projects,” Yuuri admits. 

Victor gives him a look. “Wow,” he says. “And you’re...just in high school.”

“Hm, well I turn eighteen Thanksgiving day this year,” Yuuri says. “I need to figure out college stuff soon, as a matter of fact.”

“You should apply to my university!” Victor blurts.

Yuuri starts and looks up. “Um...”

“The Corocoran,” Victor clears up with a blush on his cheeks. “They have a production focus in their Theater program. You could...major in costuming? It’s...well, it’s an idea.”

Hm. 

“Phichit’s applying there,” Yuuri says as he zooms back in on the image. CLAMP and their weird Christian idolatry, yikes. “He’s going into fine art. I guess I could think about it.”

“I just think it’d be nice to have you around campus,” Victor says. His finger glides over the rim of his glass in a slow pattern. “Chris Giacometti is in the photography department, but...I’d like seeing you every day too. Just think about it.”

Yuuri meets his eyes and...no, he’s imagining it. He clears his throat. “You want to make these for Katsucon?” 

“Mmhmm,” Victor says. He ordered them the duck, and it arrives, smelling crisp and mouth-watering. Yuuri is starving, he realizes. He looks at Victor again, this gorgeous guy even out of cosplay and make up and Photoshop and he---

He blushes and focuses on his dinner.

Victor chats the whole time, Yuuri chiming in where appropriate. When they finish and Victor pays as promised, he takes him on a stroll around town. It’s late enough the murky, humid swampland that is DC has become manageable to walk around, and it’s not even ten minutes to the Mall from the restaurant. 

Yuuri mostly sees shots of the Tidal Basin at night from the end credits of his favorite local news program, but Victor escorts him there with a hand on his back as he extols the virtues of his university as well as his skills at sewing. Yuuri listens and smiles with pink cheeks, telling Victor about what he likes to do besides cosplay---video games with his friends, late nights at the Amphora diner in Reston, checking out Starland in Annandale. 

Victor opens up about his parents---his father a supervisor for a lab at Langley, his mom in the State Department, his dog Makkachin who he moved off campus into a pet-allowing studio as quickly as possible to keep by his side, how he misses the local chain called Another Universe and how he’s considering Dragoncon next year to branch out into film and American comics costuming.

They both marvel at how many times they’ve come to the annual Sakura Matsuri in this very spot at this moment and somehow never met.

The lights are pretty, the stars reflect in the water like sequins embellishing a black velvet gown, and Yuuri with all his heart longs for this to be a date. 

He’s imagining it---but some moments, it looks like Victor feels the same.

They head back to the Metro by the Newseum---Victor to GWU, Yuuri to Tysons. “Let’s do again this soon,” Victor says.”We can meet at G Street, see what our local options are then head to my apartment for more planning, perhaps pattern drafting or draping.”

“Okay,” Yuuri agrees. Victor’s apartment, he exalts in his head.

“Ah, Yuuri---” Victor adds. “I have a Gaylord room for Katsu, a nice one with an atrium view. Would you like a spot in it? There’s room for one more.”

“Oh um---” Yuuri stumbles. He’s never stayed overnight at a con before, but he’ll be 18 long before then. His mom and dad can’t refuse, though they’d probably want to meet Victor for reassurance.“Yes.”

“Okay,” Victor says, his smile shaped like a big heart. “Talk to you soon! I’ll text!”

“See you,” Yuuri says.

They part ways, and Yuuri can’t sleep for the second night in a row, his heart pounds so hard as his smile threatens to split his face.


	4. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senior year's about to start, and Yuuri's class has an opening celebration to kick it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO IDEA why I never posted this here. Good gravy.
> 
> Uh yeah underage drinking here, but I mean...this was my reality, and it's literally my high school, my drama troupe, my party bridge (which is actually a road now *sob*), my mascot, etc. Sorry but teens drink sometimes because no one is perfect always. 
> 
> Life isn't Paragon mode in Mass Effect.
> 
> Next time we'll have in person draping flirting. (That sounds weird. Well. Whatever.)
> 
> The lyrics are from Kesha's "Die Young." No murder in this AU except the dramatic interpretive dance skit kind.

It’s the Friday night before school starts in Loudoun County, so Yuuri is slightly less than 72 hours from his senior year. Per the request of Senior Class President and Close Personal Pal Yuuko Nishigori, Yuuri is at the party bridge with his compatriots.

Phichit is nearby with Seung Gil and Leo chatting about something or other related to Leo being voted Cross Country Captain. Seung Gil is on the team too, since it helps him come Lacrosse season in the Spring. His whole social circle met through the Anime Club, except Yuuko and Takeshi are friends from childhood and Phichit was in Yuuri’s art class in eighth grade.

Yuuri’s also in the Fashion Club because of cosplay. It’s fun, though, he loves it a lot. He was also made Co-Costume Count with Phichit as Props Baron for the Drama department. They use royal titles for everything in Troupe 3564. It’s a tradition best not questioned. Phichit is also the Troupe President this year, to absolutely no one’s surprise. He’s wildly popular and a valuable asset to the theater department. He's also got a mean set of pipes, and there's talk of him being the title character when they do _The King and the Skater_ for the spring musical.

Yuuri sips something the shade of NyQuil from a red SOLO cup, noting that it tastes like apple Jolly Ranchers. There’s talk of the ritualistic diving off the bridge eventually which he thinks sounds like a PSA about stupid stunts and long-term paralysis waiting to happen. He sips more of the green punch. Maybe after a few more cups.

His phone chirps, and he unlocks it to see someone's tagged him on Instagram. When he opens the app, it’s the artwork for the pair cosplay with Victor. 

v-nikiforov: _Coming Valentine’s Day weekend—a special project with katuski-yuu! ;) #clamp #x1999 #fuumamonou #kamuishirou #manga #cosplay_

Yuuri smiles. He likes the post and comments with the sunglasses wearing smile emoji. Victor replies and ups the ante with a blue heart and a kissy face. 

Yuuri turns pink with a tiny laugh. It’s not flirting, it’s just Victor he reminds himself, but his heart marks double-time just the same. He scrolls through Victor’s gallery, careful not to like anything older than a day or two per Phichit’s stridently enforced guidelines. There’s a new one of Makkachin that got lost in the shuffle thanks to that pointless algorithm, and Yuuri likes it because Makkachin is second only to Vicchan.

“Yuuri! Yuuri oh my God Yuuri!” Phichit says. He looks like he might slap his phone out of his hand. 

Yuuri looks at him with an unimpressed raised eyebrow while taking a sip. “Yeah?”

“Stop doing your antisocial phone crap and come play!” Phichit orders. Yuuri is not given the ability to say no as he’s dragged back to the crowd. Guang Hong just arrived with giant sacks of McDonald’s paid for by the Senior Class Treasury, and Yuuri manages to grab a Big Mac and the world’s largest fries. 

They all scarf the food and chat, including Yuuri. Jean-Jacques Leroy, Spartan Football QB, NHS President, Show Choir and Chamber Choir President, and as of this moment, Class Salutatorian, announces the arrivals of some kegs. "Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies," he chirps as he pours beers for interested parties. His girlfriend, Field Hockey Captain, NHS Vice President, Key Club President, and Yuuri’s fun but sassy Fashion Club partner in crime, Isabella Yang, passes out more cups with a grin and a flash of her perfectly manicured maroon and gold nails. Bella wears JJ’s letterman’s jacket when it gets cold. JJ wears her class ring on a chain around his neck regardless of the season.

There’s this aura at the party of _nothing will ever change_ and _we’ll always be together_ , but Yuuri is fairly confident that's not true. Before he can think too much, Phichit grabs him into a selfie, with Phichit looking beautiful and Yuuri looking like Apollo's sacred deer staring at the end of a hunter’s bow.

phichit+chu: _First party of Senior Year! Best class beast class! #gospartans #brhs #partybridge #cornfieldhigh_

He tags Yuuri’s handle too, uploading it immediately. Since it’s not quite dark, the photo’s somewhat pretty—sunset, the water as their backdrop, other kids milling about out of focus. Phichit takes more pics, filtering them and running edits in Snapsneed. For a high schooler, his social media accounts are really popular due to his efforts in curating them. Music begins to blast from this guy Yuuri had in AP Bio last year named Altin’s phone. 

_Young hearts, out our minds,_  
_Runnin’ ‘til we outta time,_  
_Wild childs, lookin’ good,_  
_Livin’ hard just like we should!_

Yuuri defies Phichit and checks IG. There’s a bunch of comments on their selfie…including one from Victor. He had no idea Victor follows Phichit. 

v-nikoforov: _Seems like a great party! See you at AnimeUSA!_

Yuuri gets a DM a moment later. It's text only.

 _The sunset makes you look incredible,_ says Victor.

Yuuri bites his left thumb while staring at the words on his screen. He’s heard of this, the whole sliding into someone’s DMs thing…but Victor is beautiful, talented, and in college. He can’t possibly be flirting—Yuuri’s a dime-a-dozen 12th grade theater kid and anime fan. _Thank you_ , he replies with shaking fingers.

 _You’re welcome. Wish I could see you in person!_ Victor responds with a wiking emoji. 

Yuuri turns the same shade as the maroon he wears on Spirit Day.

Oh wow…what if he _is_ flirting?

**Author's Note:**

> Presenting---[Yue!Victor and Yuuri fantasizing he's his Touya](https://www.instagram.com/p/BX8Sf0tBmkP/), drawn by toastibo!


End file.
